


Classes

by TheaLocksly



Series: Amongst the Timelines [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hobbies, Originally Posted on Tumblr, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/pseuds/TheaLocksly
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Series: Amongst the Timelines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680856
Kudos: 17





	Classes

Lucy decides to take a baking class after the defeat of Rittenhouse. Not to fit the “classic feminine” profile or to please her mom, but because she genuinely wants to. She wants to learn the basics so she can recreate some of the food she’s had in her “travels” that she liked and maybe she’ll make some for her students at some point? Besides, her therapist suggested investing in a hobby and why not? She doesn’t have to be perfect (god knows the chefs in the past weren’t), but she does enjoy the challenge. Garcia cooks their daily meals (thank god) so it’s just for fun anyway.

Of course Flynn asks if he can join her because it's BAKING and it’s with LUCY. And if she wants it to be her thing then “by all means, full support and I’ll be waiting for you at home:)”

But he’s her partner, he LOVES cooking of any kind, and is she ever going to say no to seeing him in an apron? No, no she will not.

So it becomes a thing. Therapy on Tuesdays, baking class on Thursdays. And hey, if on the off chance that she wakes before him, Lucy can bring Garcia one of her rewarmed cinnamon rolls saved from a couple of days ago (her cinnamon rolls, like she Made that. Amy would give her the biggest thumbs up). So yeah, those classes were a good decision and Garcia’s half asleep smile doesn’t hurt.


End file.
